Changes
by ticktickticktock
Summary: When his boyfriend suddenly leaves him, Kurt doesn't think he can handle it. But when a new friend enters the picture and gives him a new perspective on life, Kurt realizes that some changes are definitely for the better. Mpreg. Eventual Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea suddenly popped into my head and I just had to write it, despite the fact that I don't really need a new story to keep up with right now. Oh well. A girl's gotta write, right? :)**

**This is mpreg. And, yes, it's Klaine- at least, it will be eventually. It starts out with Kurt/OC. I hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee. **

* * *

Kurt knew that his relationship with Jakob wasn't perfect. He knew they argued, he knew that they both worked and didn't have a lot of free time for each other, and he knew that Jakob had commitment issues in the past.

Despite all of this, though, Kurt thought their relationship was still a great one. They took care of and genuinely cared about each other, and he always felt so, so loved when in Jakob's arms. Being loved was something that he, well, loved, and he was so thankful that he had found someone that actually made him happy.

Now, out of that love and happiness, was coming something even greater.

A baby.

Kurt had known since he was a teenager that he had the ability to carry children; he had the gene that allowed men to become pregnant. He hadn't thought much of it then, just that it would be nice for the future, and he won't along with his business.

Years later, after graduating high school and moving to New York to pursue his college dreams, he met Jakob, and their serious relationship started. He'd mentioned this possibility to the man before they became sexually active, and both men took precautions to be sure an accidental pregnancy wouldn't occur.

Of course, nothing was foolproof, which was why, three years after the start of their relationship, Kurt was pregnant with Jakob's child.

He'd first suspected it when the morning sickness started; he'd wake up rushing to the bathroom to vomit and then puke up anything else he managed to consume that morning. The weight gain was also another thing he noticed, when he put on about five pounds- because Kurt never just "put on" a few pounds- and after a few weeks, he decided that maybe it was best to have a doctor check it out. They could tell him what this was for sure.

The doctor confirmed that it was indeed a pregnancy, and, as a typical procedure, informed Kurt of his options. The countertenor immediately shushed him, though, because he was keeping this baby. He'd actually been thinking of maybe starting a family with Jakob, and while this was a little soon and unexpected, he was quite happy about it; after all, he was having a child with the man he loved.

Of course, said man just didn't know about it yet.

Kurt didn't tell Jakob when he suspected he was pregnant simply because he wanted it to be a surprise if he truly was. He wanted to sit his boyfriend down and tell him, maybe over a nicely prepared meal, in the comforts of their home, that he was expecting. It would almost be... romantic. Nice. Happy. Exactly what Kurt wanted.  
He just knew that Jakob would be happy, too. He already knew that Jakob was great with kids, as seen when they babysat Jakob's niece and nephew once, and he also knew for a fact that he wanted a family, too. This was going to be great!

Kurt was practically brimming with excitement when he got home from his doctor's appointment that day. He was ready to make a romantic dinner for his boyfriend and then tell him-

"Jakob?" Kurt paused as he walked into the apartment, surprised to find his love sitting in the kitchen table. He looked... off, like something was wrong, and Kurt immediately moved towards him. "Are you okay, baby? You look a bit pale. Are you getting sick?"

Jakob smiled meekly and reached up to grab Kurt's hand. "No, I'm okay." He murmured. He then took a deep breath, as if debating something, before motioning to the chair beside him. "Sit down, please."

Confused but curious, Kurt slowly sat down at the table, giving Jakob's hand a small squeeze. What was this about? He was just about to speak when the other man opened his mouth and started talking first.

"Kurt." He began calmly. "There's something that I need to tell you, something I need to be honest about. Please don't say anything until I'm done- I want you to get the whole story. Okay?"

The countertenor nodded and gave his love a small smile, encouraging him to go on. "Okay." He said softly.

Jakob attempted to smile back, though he failed miserably before letting out a small sigh. "Okay. Well. I just... I told myself I was going to do this, that I was going to tell you everything as quickly as possible, so-"

"Jakob?" The smile on Kurt's face was now gone and he was gazing at his boyfriend seriously. What was this? What was going on right now?

"Just lemme explain." Jakob held up a hand, taking yet another breath.  
He just needed to do this. Needed to get it done. "I've been seeing someone else."

The words hit Kurt like a freight train and he visibly flinched. He stayed silent, though, his glasz eyes staring right at the other man, who had begun speaking again. It was clear that he expected an explanation.

"The first time was a mistake. I was drunk and not thinking and planned to forget about it. But then it happened again and again and then... before I knew it, I'd trapped myself." Shaking his head, he leaned back in the chair, trying to choose his next words carefully. "I planned to end it, Kurt. But today when I-"

"W-well we can fix this!" Kurt suddenly exclaimed, not wanting Jakob to say it. He didn't want him to break up with him; no, not now. He _needed_ him now! "We can! This stuff happens and I... I think we can get through it. I mean, we love each other and-"

"Kurt." Jakob held up a hand, giving the man across from him a sorrowful look. "I don't.. I don't think it can be fixed."

"Of course it can! I love you! And we can... we can talk to someone or try to-"

"Kurt, she's pregnant."

Suddenly Kurt fell silent.

She.

_She?_

As in... a woman? Jakob was seeing a _woman?_ What?

Kurt didn't understand. That wasn't possible. Jakob was gay, one hundred percent gay, he was sure of it! There was no way he'd been with a woman!

"...I just have to take responsibility." Jakob was saying when Kurt snapped out of his thoughts long enough to focus on him. "I can't just leave her with my kid. And I know it's not fair to you, and I never meant to hurt you, but..." He trailed off, shaking his head as he was at a loss for words.

Realizing he should say something, Kurt cleared his throat. "Um. Yeah. I... I understand." He said quietly, though he really didn't.  
Why the hell had Jakob slept with a woman?  
And what the hell was he supposed to do now? He was pregnant with this guy's baby too! Should he just blurt that out with the hopes he'd stay here instead?

'No.' Kurt suddenly thought, deciding that he didn't want to do that. He knew Jakob would still want to care for his other child and... well, Kurt didn't want to share. He_ couldn't _share, he already knew that much. It would be too difficult, he would get too jealous, and just... no. That was not going to happen.

Once again he snapped from his thoughts when he realized that Jakob was talking, saying something about how he'd already gotten his belongings from the apartment. Kurt could just have whatever was left.  
Whatever, he didn't really care. His mind was elsewhere at the moment, which was why the next few minutes went by in a blur for Kurt.

All he knew was that Jakob made his exit from the apartment, leaving his spare key on the table in front of Kurt.

Leaving Kurt everything else.  
Leaving him pregnant.  
Leaving him alone.

"Oh god." Kurt finally gasped minutes later when it all _really _began to sink in. Jakob had just left him. _The father of his unborn child had just left! _

How was he supposed to handle this? How was he supposed to do this alone? He couldn't do this! Not without support!

So, instead, Kurt did the only thing that he could do.

He cried.

* * *

**So whaddya think? Considering I wrote this in a span of about twenty minutes, I hope you guys liked it. xD**

**I thought it seemed interesting! Let me know if you think so, too, and if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you guys have an interest in this story! Thank you for all the alerts! :D**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

After Jakob left, Kurt didn't go anywhere for several days. He called in sick, telling his boss that he would be out for the rest of the week, and then he holed himself in the apartment.

He knew that this would work for at least a little while because he had plenty of nonperishable food to last him, but after four days of moping and not seeing the sunlight, he realized that this couldn't continue. He did have other responsibilities, like work, that he needed to attend to, which meant he was going to have to leave.

He decided this on Saturday when he discovered that the milk was spoiled and he really, _really_ wanted it- a craving, he supposed- which meant he needed to head to the store. A bit reluctantly, he showered and dressed simply in a pair of jeans, a v-neck, and a blue cardigan. It would be good enough for just a quick trip to the store; and besides, he sighed to himself as he grabbed his keys and headed out of the apartment, it wasn't like he had a boyfriend to impress anymore. No, he was probably off with his dumb girlfriend, buying baby stuff...

Ah, baby stuff. Kurt sighed softly as the thought of needing to get started with that hit him. He was going to need tons of things before his child arrived and he would need to start acquiring it soon. Especially since he would be raising baby on his own.  
'Dad and Carole will help, though.' Kurt thought as he exited the apartment building to make the short walk to the small shop nearby. 'Of course, I still have to tell them... Oh, Gaga, that'll be interesting.' He knew that his family would we thrilled with the idea of welcoming a new baby to the bunch, but... Kurt also knew that the instant his father found out he as Jakob had broken up, all hell was bound to break loose.

Sighing softly, Kurt headed down the busy sidewalk with the knowledge that he would have to try and calmly explain to his father the reason for his break up with Jakob- after all, he did have to think of his heart- and make sure his dad didn't try and do something stupid like contact Jakob and blab to him about the baby.  
Nope, that wasn't going to happen. Kurt had decided that he wasn't going to tell Jakob about it because, honestly, he didn't want a cheater around his child. Jakob had gone and been with a woman and gotten her pregnant, and Kurt didn't think he deserved to be around his baby after that. He wanted his child to have a healthy, stable life, not one that was filled with a father that was going back and forth between two families and possibly two lovers.

Ugh.

It did make him a bit sad (okay, maybe more than a_ bit_) to know that he was going at this alone, but as Kurt headed into the store, he squared his shoulders and told himself that everything would be fine. Perfectly fine. He was going to be a damn good single parent to his child, no matter what anyone else tried to tell him. Yeah!

Now trying to be in a positive mood, Kurt headed towards the aisle he needed, figuring he would pick up some fresh fruits and vegetables along with the milk he was getting. Even though he typically did already, eating healthy was something that the doctor had stressed as really important for the baby, so he figured he should try harder to cut back on sweets and fattening things.

He had just filled his basket with some delicious looking strawberries and blueberries when he had the sudden thought to buy some whipped cream. Because that would be _delicious_ with these strawberries...  
'Wait a second. Whipped cream?' He thought, dropping a hand down to his still-flat stomach. 'Are you trying to influence me, baby? Giving Daddy cravings already?' Smiling, he decided that maybe a _little_ bit of whipped cream wouldn't hurt, so he headed down the aisle to go get some.

However, the sight of a short, curly-haired man struggling to get a can of something down from a shelf stopped him. For some reason he felt compelled to help the guy, so he didn't hesitate to walk up beside him and grab the item from the shelf. "Here. Thought you could use some help." He smiled and held the can out to him.

The man paused for a moment before he turned to Kurt, clearly surprised by the action. "Thanks!" He finally said and took the can, smiling appreciatively. "I didn't think I'd be able to get my can of peas! Apparently these shelves are just a bit too tall for me here."

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle and he have the guy a small shrug. "No problem, just thought I should help. Nice pants, by the way."

The guy glanced down at his red capri pants for a moment before glancing back up to Kurt. "Thank you! I've had these forever, but I love em!"

"You're welcome." Still smiling, Kurt turned to continue down the aisle.

"Hey, wait a second!"

He glanced back with a look of surprise. "Hm?"

The curly-haired man blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Could you tell me where I could find boxes of spaghetti? I'm new around here and I don't really know where things are in the store..." He trailed off.

"Oh, of course. It's just two aisles over." Kurt said with a wave of the hand. He then smirked slightly before adding, "And it's on a bottom shelf, so I'm sure you can reach it."

Laughing, the guy placed his can of peas in his shopping cart. "Gee, thanks." He rolled his eyes, starting to head in the opposite direction. He paused again, however, and glanced over his shoulder. "Really, though, thanks. Maybe I'll see you around...?" He trailed off with a curious look, and Kurt realized this was probably him wondering about a name.

"Kurt... I'm Kurt."

"Well, Kurt, I'm Blaine, and I hope to see you soon." Smiling brightly, the guy waved before he headed the other way, apparently in search of his spaghetti.

"Um, bye! See you!" Kurt raised his hand in a wave, watching him leave with a smile.  
'Interesting guy.' He shrugged and then headed off to get his whipped cream, wondering why such a small encounter with a stranger had left him grinning like a fool. Oh well. He probably wouldn't actually see him again... right? Right. Whatever. Shrugging again, Kurt walked off, wanting to get finished with his shopping so he could get home and eat.

* * *

**Blaine makes his first appearance, woot woot! Do you think Blaine and Kurt will be seeing each other again soon? :o**

**Hmm... I guess you'll have to wait and see! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt had been right about his father.

When presented with the news that a little bundle of joy would soon be coming into the family, he was absolutely ecstatic. However, when he learned that Jakob had broken up with Kurt, he was not.

"What do you mean he left you?" Burt roared. "What would he do that for?"

Kurt sighed softly as he cradled the phone to his head. "Dad, your heart-"

"I don't care about my heart right now! What I care about is the fact that the father of your unborn child up and left you instead of taking responsibility! I mean, who the hell does he think he is? It's ridiculous!" Burt raged, "You know, I'm going to call that boy and talk some sense into him before he-"

"NO!" The sudden exclamation from Kurt made his father stop and the elder Hummel man cleared his throat.

"No? Whaddya mean, no? Jakob deserves to know just what he-"

"No, no, no, Dad, you can't call him!" Kurt said frantically, shaking his head despite the fact that his father couldn't see him. "Please, don't. Promise me you won't. I don't... I don't need you to do that, okay?"

"But-"

"Dad..." Kurt let out a pained noise and flopped back on his bed, hating for a moment that his father was being so protective. He was an adult now. He didn't need his dad to fight his battles, at least not this one. "He doesn't know, okay?" He finally said with a frown. "I didn't tell him. He broke up with me right before I was about to tell him about the baby."

"Well why the hell didn't you stop him! Kurt, you're going to need all the help you can get with a baby! Sure, Carole and I will help, but there's only so much we can do from Ohio with you in New York! Just think, you're going to need to buy diapers, clothes, a crib, all the essentials and one income is going to be-"

"He cheated on me."

There was a pause on Burt's end and Kurt could tell from the silence that his father was trying to think of what to say. "Oh, buddy..." He finally murmured. "I'm so sorry."

Biting his lip, Kurt tried to will away the tears that were welling in his eyes. "He told me that he... he'd been seeing someone else. That he'd gotten her pregnant. A woman, Dad. He cheated on me with a _woman!_" There was no holding back the tears now and the young man let out a strangled sob as he continued. "I couldn't t-tell him after th-that. I don't want my b-baby to have a father going back and forth between m-me and some g-girl. I- I- just want what's best and I th-th-"

"Hey, hey, just calm down, buddy. Getting all worked up isn't good for the baby, you know?" The elder Hummel man said softly, "It's alright. I know you want what's best for your baby- every parent does."

Sniffling, Kurt rubbed at his eyes, which were red and puffy from crying. "Yeah." He whispered softly, trying to take deep, calming breaths. "Look, I've got to go now, okay? I'll talk to you soon."

"Kurt." Burt said firmly, knowing exactly what his son was doing. He was going to hang up and then just get upset again, which was something he did not want. He didn't like knowing his little boy wasn't okay. "Kurt, you can talk to me if you need to. Me and Carole are always here for-"

"I know. But really, I've gotta go."

"Hey, don't hang up if you need-"

"I'll call you soon, okay? Love you."

"Kurt, don't-!"

Kurt didn't hear what else his father had to say because he promptly ended the call and tossed his cell phone aside. He just didn't want to talk to his father anymore- speaking about the baby, Jakob, and this whole situation just made him upset. It was difficult to think about.

"Okay." He breathed, slowly sitting up on the bed and rubbing his stomach. Calm. He needed to be calm. Getting upset wasn't good for the baby. Right. Still, as he stood up and stretched, a few tears escaped from his eyes and slipped down his cheeks. He just couldn't help it. This was so overwhelming.

"Nothing some ice cream won't fix." Kurt mumbled as he headed towards the kitchen, ready to get himself a large bowl covered in chocolate syrup. Yes, that would be lovely! He was just pulling a carton of vanilla from the freezer when a knock on his front door stopped him.

Huh.

He wasn't expecting anyone today...

Curious, Kurt headed towards the door and looked out the peep hole, only able to see a headful of dark hair through the small opening. "Hm." He slowly cracked the door open to peek out and was surprised to find a short man standing there, his clothes covered in something that looked like... flour?

"Hi!" The man said cheerfully and raised his hand in a wave as he saw Kurt open the door. "I don't think we've met yet- I just recently moved in down the hall and I don't really know many of my neighbors... But anyways! I was wondering if you could possibly help me out?" The man looked a bit hopeful for a moment, and then he suddenly stuck his hand out with a small smile. "I'm Blaine, by the way. Blaine Anderson."

For a moment Kurt just stared at the guy before he slowly opened the door a bit more. "I'm Kurt." He murmured, reaching out to shake the hand that was held out to him. He tried give him a small smile, hoping that his eyes weren't too red from crying.

"Kurt." The shorter man repeated, tilting his head to the side slightly before his face lit up with recognition. "Oh, I actually think we have met before! At the store the other day!"

Kurt was a bit confused, but the man kept going on.

"You helped me find the spaghetti. Remember?"

'Oh, that's right. I did.' The countertenor thought. No wonder this guy seemed a bit familiar. "Yeah, I remember." He gave him a small smile, remembering the red capri pants this guy had been wearing the other day.

"Cool!" Blaine grinned.

Kurt simply nodded in return, realizing that Blaine hadn't really given a reason for being here now. "Uh," He murmured. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, right! I almost forgot." Blaine laughed as he shook his head at himself. "I was actually wondering if you could spare me a couple of eggs? I've been baking-" He paused to glance down at his flour-covered attire with a sheepish smile, "and I just realized I need two more to finish this batch of homemade brownies I was making... think you can help me out? They're for my sister-in-law and my brother. They just found out they're having a baby and I thought I would bake them some goodies as a congrats gift or something. I figured with her being pregnant, she might like some sweets."

'Oh, she will.' Kurt thought knowingly. Despite the fact that he wasn't very far along in his own pregnancy, he'd already been having cravings for desserts. "I don't mind helping. I think I've got some eggs." He smiled, stepping back from the doorway. Without hesitation he motioned for Blaine to come in. "Here, you don't have to wait in the hallway." It wasn't until the shorter man was standing in his front entry that he realized he'd just invited a stranger into his home. "Uh, I'll just go get the eggs now..." He mumbled.

'Gaga, what's wrong with me? This is New York! You don't just invite people you don't know into your home!' He scolded himself while hurrying into the kitchen. 'But then again... the guy is covered in flour and he seems like a sweetheart. Baking for his family. Probably harmless.' Shrugging, Kurt grabbed the egg carton before heading back to where Blaine stood. "Here you go. Just go ahead and take the carton- I only have a few left in there anyways." He smiled at him.

"Ah, thank you so much! You're a lifesaver!" Blaine said with a wide grin as he took the egg carton from Kurt. "Really, I appreciate it."

"It's nothing." Kurt couldn't help but blush slightly. "Just make sure the brownies taste good, yeah? Wouldn't want to give a bad batch to a pregnant woman."

"Oh no!" Blaine laughed as he opened the door to step back into the hallway. "Definitely not. Amber would kill me if her brownies were bad." Still smiling, he turned to head back to his own apartment, but he glanced over his shoulder one more time. "Thanks again, Kurt! You're great!"

Kurt only blushed brighter and gave a small wave, watching as Blaine headed down the hall. "No problem!" He called back, barely catching himself before he yelled out a, 'come back soon!'

Geez, what was wrong with him today?

"Hormones." He said aloud once he'd shut the door. That must be it. The hormones had him feeling kind of strange.

But... that could be fixed by some ice cream, he suddenly thought. Yes. A big bowl of vanilla covered in chocolate syrup...

Grinning, he headed into the kitchen to get just that.

/~/

It took a bit, but finally, Kurt got back to feeling like himself. He was no longer upset and moping over Jakob, which was exactly what he wanted. Worrying about that idiot wasn't something that he needed.

He was just sitting down with his dinner to watch a rerun of What Not to Wear when there was a knock at the door. "Of course, when my food's hot and ready..." He grumbled, reluctantly heading to the entryway to see who it was. As usual, he looked through the peephole, but this time he couldn't see anyone standing there.

Weird.

Maybe he just couldn't see them from where they were standing? Thinking that might be the case, he opened the front door to see; however, it turned out that no one was there. The hallway was empty.  
Well that was nice, some idiot bad just interrupted his dinner for nothing! Now a bit annoyed, Kurt went to shut the door, but stopped when something caught his eye.

"What...?" Slowly, he bent down to pick up whatever it was on his doorstep, and it took him a moment to realize it was a brownie wrapped tightly in plastic wrap. Huh. He found it a bit strange, but after turning it over in his hands, he quickly discovered where it came from. Attached to one side was the note,

_"Thank you so much for the eggs! I think the brownies turned out just fine, but I thought you deserved a taste since they came together because of you. Hope you enjoy. :)_

_-Blaine_

_P.S. If you ever need anything, I'll return the favor! Just call me! :)"_

Below that was a phone number, and as Kurt read it, he couldn't help but laugh. Was this flirting? Was Blaine trying to subtly find a way to ask Kurt out sometime?

Perhaps that was the case, he thought, but nevertheless, he closed the front door and went to find his cell phone, thinking _maybe_ he would save Blaine's phone number after all.

* * *

**We have some Klaine improvement. Woot woot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurt's texts are in _italics. _Blaine's texts are in bold.**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

When Blaine had said he would return the favor, he hadn't ever expected that he would need to. For some reason he didn't imagined Kurt as the type of person to come knocking on a neighbor's door to ask for something, but yet here he was at ten on a Saturday morning, looking flawless even in sweatpants.

Seriously, he had never seen someone make sweats look so good.

"I know I look awful-" was the first thing out of Kurt's mouth and Blaine had to hold back a chuckle, "but I was wondering if you had any milk to spare? Apparently I'm out and I'm... well I'm dying to have some with breakfast."

Immediately, Blaine stepped aside to let his neighbor inside his apartment. "Yeah, I can give you some."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Come on in," Blaine motioned for the other man to follow and he headed to the kitchen, noticing Kurt glancing around as he hesitantly trailed behind. He smiled just slightly and turned back to fully look at him. "I just moved in, so I haven't gotten it all decorated yet, but I like the place pretty well," he shrugged.

Kurt nodded just slightly. "It looks good so far, except..." He paused for just a moment before seemingly shaking his head at himself. "The curtains."

Blaine stopped where he was, one hand in the fridge. "The curtains?"

"The curtains."

Blinking, the shorter man moved to where Kurt stood to get a look at the beige curtains he hand hanging in the small adjoining living room. "What about them?"

"They blend right into the wall!"

"Huh?"

"Blaine. The walls are beige. The curtains are beige. There's no_ pop!_" He made a small hand motion resembling a firework. "Color is what you need, really. Something bright... something fun!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Huh..." Blaine stared at the curtains for a moment before glancing to Kurt, nodding just slightly. "I suppose you're right. Those do sort of just blend in..."

"Mhmm."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Smiling slightly, the curly haired man now moved back into the kitchen, where he pulled a gallon of milk from the fridge. "So how much stuff did you need?" He asked, watching as Kurt blinked and turned to look at him.

"Oh..." he murmured, "just enough for breakfast. Like... a glass full."

"Okay." Blaine turned around to a cabinet behind him and grabbed a plastic up. He then filled it up before turning back to Kurt, holding it out with a smile. "Will this do?"

"Yes, it will!"

"Cool."

As he returned the gallon of milk to the fridge, he glanced over at Kurt to see him heading back towards the door. "You sure you don't need anything else?"

"No, but thank you," Kurt smiled sweetly over at the other man. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem... anytime. Enjoy hour breakfast."

As he opened the door, Kurt shot one more glance to Blaine with a cheerful, "I will!"

/~/

The instant he walked into his own apartment, he wanted to smack himself.

"Really, Kurt, you had to berate his curtains? Smooth. Really smooth." Still grumbling to himself, he stomped into the kitchen to make himself some toast. All he had wanted that morning was some toast and milk- and even though he had let his neighbor see him in these horrid sweatpants- he was thankful to have a glass. Apparently it was a craving of his.

He made sure to text Blaine another thank you, wanting to know he appreciated it. _Hey, it's Kurt. Thanks again for helping me out!_

He sighed softly as he finally sat down with his food, though he merely nibbled at his toast. "What, baby doesn't want it?" he very gently rubbed his stomach and glanced down, though he had a small smile on his lips. The things that came along with pregnancy- the mood swings, nausea, cravings, and constant need to pee- were quite annoying, but Kurt was still overjoyed with the thought that he was having a baby. Jakob or no Jakob in his life to help raise it, he was going to be a great father to his child and he was actually beginning to feel excited.  
He still wished he could find his appetite for this toast, though. Ugh. "At least the milk was good," he shrugged and patted his tummy before he stood up, taking the dishes to the kitchen. He was just placing the plate in the sink when he heard his phone vibrate and he turned to grab it from the counter.

There was a text from Blaine.

**'Enjoy the milk?'**

_'Why yes. Thanks again for helping me out.'_

**'Like I said, anytime. It's no prob :)'**

_'Well I appreciate it. And, uh sorry for berating your curtains. Idk what got into me!'_

**'No you're totally right- I need color in here. Those curtains are way too blah'**

_'You think?'_

**'Kurt. Yes. And it's fine, I know you weren't trying to be rude.'**

_'Okay.'_

Kurt smiled just slightly as he turned back to the sink to wash up his plate. As long as Blaine wasn't offended by what he had said earlier, he was okay...  
He was just drying the dish when his phone vibrated again and, to say the least, was a bit shocked at what he read.

**'Wanna help me pick out some new curtains on Thursday? Maybe catch dinner after?'**

Whoa. Was this...  
Was Blaine asking him out? For a moment Kurt didn't know what to think, until finally, he just gave in. What would it hurt?

_'I would love to. I doubt you'd know what color to get anyways. ;)'_

The immediate reply made him smile.

**'You're absolutely right ;)'**

* * *

**It's short, but we have Klaine development. Hooray! :D**


End file.
